


Not A Bad Idea

by blessarke



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Insecure Liam, Liam is a graphic designer, M/M, Zayn is cute, and a bit cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessarke/pseuds/blessarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You remind me of a poet. An attractive poet I'd really like to kiss right now.”</i>
</p><p>Liam hates wearing glasses. Zayn makes him change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Liam's selfie in glasses. Blame him, it's all his fault.

Liam had spent most of his life dealing with his appearance. 

There was a time, when he was just a child, when he was too short. All the other kids at his primary school were taller than him, and apparently they really liked to remind him every day, addressing him with nicknames like “Liam the midget”.

Liam always pretended to laugh, but after school he would run home and cry silent tears.

There was another time, in high school, when he was too fat, and the other boys at his school used to look at him with a disrespectful smirk on their faces. 

He had been growing taller but at the same time he had been gaining way too much weight, so that he was no longer called “Liam the midget” but “Buddha belly”.

Liam didn't even pretend to laugh at the nicknames he was given anymore, but he still would run all the way home after school and burn his pillow with tears.

At least Liam had never needed glasses. Glasses made people look geeky. He hated them with all his heart, he didn’t like the way they looked on his mum and on his older sister (they both would be so prettier without glasses, Liam used to think).

He might have been too short and too fat in his childhood and youth, but at least he had never needed a horrible pair of glasses. Well, not until now.

Now Liam is 26, he's tall and he's fit. He works as a graphic designer at an office in London, sitting in front of a computer all the time, and apparently his eyesight has been getting worse and worse in the last period.

His oculist was irremovable. “You definitely need glasses, Liam. You're stressing your eyes too much, and if you don't wear glasses now, you'll probably spend your old age without seeing anything.”

Liam is aware that he's working too much, but he just can't help himself. He wants to give him and Zayn a stable future, and for now he needs to give the best of himself until Zayn finds a job.

Not that Liam is never tired as hell. There are times when he doesn't even have the strenght to leave his office after a very busy day, but he knows that his efforts will be rewarded in the end. He needs to work hard for himself, but specially for Zayn, who has just graduated from university and is still unemployed.

Today was Liam's first day wearing glasses at work. He felt stupid and ugly when he got in the office, but luckily none of his colleagues seemed to care.

When Liam gets home in the evening he finds Zayn already in bed, with a book in his hands and a peaceful look on his face. Zayn is his wonderwall, his best friend, his lover. Zayn's the only one who can make him go high and fix him when he's down.

“Li, hi,” Zayn welcomes him with the warmest smile, as he does every day. If Liam was asked to choose one thing that he loved the most about Zayn, he would definitely say the way he smiles, all pink lips and white teeth and shining eyes.

“Hi babe, I've missed you,” Liam replies throwing his shoes on the floor and jumping into bed fully clothed. It's almost midnight and he just wants his daily dose of Zayn before his boyfriend falls asleep.

He puts an arm around Zayn's waist and presses their foreheads together. Zayn kisses the corner of his mouth and points at Liam's big black glasses. “How was your first day with them?”

“It was weird. I felt like everyone at the office was watching and laughing at me. Nobody made rude comments, though.”

“That's because you look flawless, Liam. You remind me of a poet. An attractive poet I'd really like to kiss right now.”

Zayn gets on top of Liam, his breath warm against Liam's neck when he starts to suck a mark next to his birthmark. “I've spent all day thinking about you fucking me. With just your glasses on.”

Liam almost chokes because Zayn is staring at him with the most mischievous look on his pretty face and is he seriously getting horny because of his stupid glasses?

Zayn interrupts Liam's stream of consciousness with a soft kiss on his lips. “I wish you could see how hot you look, Liam. I want to watch you while you fuck me with that smart face you have.”

Well, apparently Zayn is actually getting horny because of his stupid glasses. And Liam is totally okay with that.

Liam reverses their positions so that his body is now pressed on Zayn's and he kisses him, more passionately this time, letting his tongue explore his boyfriend's mouth.

“How about we get you out of these clothes, yeah?” Zayn giggles against Liam's mouth.

Maybe in the end glasses weren't such a terrible idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
